ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lazy Monster/Transcript
(Theme Song) It’s the next generation in LazyTown, New tasks every day, Things are upside down here in LazyTown, Adventures just a minute away! (LazyTown: The Next Generation Logo Appears In the screen) Stephanie Narrating: “Lazy Monster” (Cuts to the kids doing Tai Chi) Stephanie: Alright kids! I hope your ready, because we’re about to do Tai Chi! Stingy: I have a question! Stephanie: Okay, what is it? Stingy: What is Tai Chi? Stephanie: Good question! Tai Chi is a Chinese Martial Art. And it’s good for your health and meditation. Now, Let’s do the starting pose. (Cuts to Valerie Ice Skating to Stephanie) (Cuts to Sportacus) (Sportacus’s Crystal Beeps) Sportacus: Stephanie and Valerie are in trouble! (Sportacus does his signature move) Sportacus: Air Power! Wings: Air Power Activated! (Cuts to Stephanie and the kids doing Tai Chi) (Stephanie realizes Valerie is going to crash into her) Stephanie: Watch out! (Sportacus catches Valerie and puts her down) Sportacus: Next time, Be more careful. (Sportacus flies back) Stephanie: Valerie! I didn’t know you we’re here! Valerie: Sorry, I was going to tell you that I’m moving here with you! (Stephanie gets surprised) Stephanie: Wow! That is amazing! Valerie: But you won’t see me on weekdays that much. Stephanie: Oh! Valerie: Yeah. I’m going to college now. I got accepted at the Lazy University. I will be starting in the beginning of August. Stephanie: That’s more good news! So, did you get a dorm or something? Valerie: No, I’m sleeping in your uncle’s house! Stephanie: That’s even more good news! Want to hang out with me and the kids? Valerie: Yes! But we’re not bringing Robbie Rotten! Stephanie: Okay! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: I can’t believe I wasn’t invited to that hangout! Probably just because I’m the bad guy! I’m confronting them! (Cuts to Stephanie, Valerie, And the Kids) Valerie: Before we go, Put on appropriate clothes! Stephanie: Okay I didn’t know my workout clothes was revealing! (Stephanie speeds to her house) (Stephanie speeds back to Valerie and the Kids with her usual outfit and jacket) Valerie: Is that the best you have? What happened to your old one since you left my old hometown? Stephanie: Unfortunately, it got destroyed when I got my powers. Valerie: I respect that! Now let’s have some… (Robbie stomps his foot) Robbie Rotten: Hold it right there! Valerie: Ugh! Not you again! What do you want? Robbie Rotten: Why am I not invited to your hangout? Pixel: I don’t know! Maybe because you tried to change LazyTown history! Stephanie: Or Stolen my powers! Valerie: Or Got my sister falsely arrested! Ziggy: Or destroyed half of LazyTown! Trixie: Or resurrected the Stephanie that was trying to get rid of the real Stephanie, sending it to the real Stephanie’s body and trying to destroy us! Stingy: Or almost had us trapped in a pyramid and luring me to find gold! Stephanie: And don’t forget that you got Sportacus and other healthy stuff banned from LazyTown 2 times! That’s the worst thing that happened in LazyTown! Robbie Rotten: I get it! And I heard enough! Valerie: So, did I! Maybe you should have thought better before doing those things! Robbie Rotten: Some of those things I haven’t done them recently! Stephanie: I think we heard enough! Valerie: Let’s go 10 feet away from Robbie Rotten. If he follows, just ignore! Stephanie: Okay! Come on kids! (Stephanie, Valerie, and the Kids walk away from Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: Whatever! Those Censored Don’t need me! (Cuts to Stephanie, Valerie, and the Kids walking) Stingy: The city’s streets, the both of your feet they’re all emphatically mine! It all belongs to me! Everything that I see! North, South, East, and West! I caress it, cause I possess it, I’m Stingy and it’s… Valerie: Sorry to interrupt your mine song but, you know you can’t own everything in the world! Not even Japan, China, Europe, Vietnam, or America! Stingy: Unless you’re a rich person like me! Stephanie: Then who donated half million dollars to the poor? Stingy: Shut up Stephanie! Valerie: That is not a way to talk to my sister like that! Stephanie: He’s just upset about the time he lost to me in the butterfly contest! Valerie: That explains a lot! Stingy: Stop embarrassing me! Now take back what you said, or your clothes will be mine! Valerie: No, you take back what you said, it’s inappropriate to force someone to take off their clothes, especially a girl! Stingy: I’m busy dealing with Stephanie! Not Valerie! Valerie Oh yeah, tough guy? (Valerie picks up Stingy) Stingy: Put me down! Oh, what are you going to do? Punch me? (Valerie was about to punch Stingy but puts him down) Valerie: It’s not worth it! I shouldn’t hurt a LazyTown resident! For the love of my college! Ziggy: I’m hungry! Stephanie: Me too! Is there anything we can eat? (Valerie pulls up her smartphone) Valerie: Let me see! (Valerie locates an international restaurant nearby) Valerie: There is an international restaurant in a quarter mile north! Stephanie: Let’s go! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) (Robbie Rotten Paces) Robbie Rotten: The Cotton Candy sisters overthrew me! It’s time I take real revenge! But I can’t think of any spells to torture pinky and the blue clown! Got to think! I need something big, threatening, destructive! Like a monster! Wait! A monster? I can have a monster destroy LazyTown and eat every superhero they have in LazyTown! Even the mayor will be eaten alive! LazyTown will be mine, Forever! Got to order a monster online! (Robbie Rotten takes out the PC) (Robbie Rotten orders a Large Superhero Eating Monster) (Delivering: 2%) Robbie Rotten: 2 percent? What? I want it now! Maybe I should take a nap while I wait! (Robbie Rotten takes a nap) (Cuts to the international resturaunt) (Stephanie eats her veggie burrito) Stephanie: You know Valerie, this food taste so good! Valerie: I know! (Valerie eats her noodles) Stingy: Hey! Why do I have to get green beans? Valerie: Because of your behavior towards my sister! (Ziggy eats his chicken nuggets) Ziggy: So, what do you do in your spare time Valerie? Valerie: I study, do art, eat sweets, and I think about how Stephanie does in LazyTown! Stephanie: You really do miss me! (Pixel eats his pizza) Pixel: What is your favorite holiday you celebrated! Mines is Christmas and Independence Day Ziggy: Same! Stingy: All of them! Stephanie: Mines is Christmas! It’s the time where I spend a lot of time with my family and friends. Santa even comes to my uncle’s house and give us gifts! And Sportacus gets the special treatment! Valerie: Okay, okay. I will tell you what holiday I like. Hope you heard of this before. I like Halloween! (Everyone except Trixie gasps) Trixie: Oh yeah, Halloween! I like the spookiness (Trixie continues eating her spaghetti) Valerie: Me too! I like the candy, the spookiness, and scary movies! Ziggy: That holiday gives me the creeps! Valerie: I even have the ability to talk to monsters! Stephanie: Maybe you shouldn’t talk about Halloween to Ziggy. It’s too spooky and scary for him. Valerie: I guess your right! Pixel: My soda is hot! Valerie. Can you give me some ice? Valerie: On it! (Valerie creates an ice block, crushes it into pieces, and puts it in Pixel’s soda) Stephanie: Amazing! Ziggy: What kinds of candy do you like to eat! Valerie: There are a lot of candies I like to eat! Chocolate bars, Lollipops, Gummy animals, taffy, Sour, Gummy animals, Jelly beans, and a lot more! (Valerie receives a bill) Valerie: Oh, a bill! (After they eat) Stephanie: Wow! That restaurant was very good! Valerie: I agree! That restaurant had good quality food! It must have a 5-star review. Stephanie: I wonder what the Lazy University is like. Valerie: I can locate it! (Valerie’s phone locates her college) Stephanie: It’s 1 mile south of our uncle’s house! Valerie: It’s a pretty big college I believe! But let’s go to Uncle Milford’s house! I got to see the admins tomorrow at 12 noon! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) (Delivering: 99%) (Robbie Rotten Naps) (Delivering: 100%) (Delivering Complete) (A giant package drops on Robbie Rotten’s front door) Robbie Rotten: What? What was that? Wait! My package! (Robbie goes outside to see his package) (Package Shakes) (Robbie Rotten finds the String) (Robbie Rotten pulls the string) (Package Opens) (Monster roars) Robbie Rotten: I’m not a Superhero! I’m a Supervillain! There is a difference! (Monster reveals her face to Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: Wow! I didn’t know I ordered a female monster! I will name you, Daniella! (Me and my Monster is playing, and Robbie Rotten is singing it) (Cuts to Stephanie, Valerie, and the Kids) (Valerie brings out her Album) (Valerie Shows the Kids Her seeing Stephanie when she was born) Valerie: This is taken when Stephanie was born. (Flashback Begins) Nurse: Oh! It’s another girl! Stanford: And she’s pink! Young Ashley: May I pick the name, I was thinking Candy! Harumi: Actually, I’m going to decide! I’m thinking Stephanie! Toddler Valerie: That’s a pretty name! Can I hold her? (Harumi gives Stanford Baby Stephanie then gives it to Toddler Valerie) (Toddler Valerie Holds Baby Stephanie) (Flashback Ends) (Valerie Shows the kids the time when Stephanie left her hometown for LazyTown) Valerie: This is when Stephanie moved to LazyTown! (Flashback Begins) Young Stephanie: Well, this is it! I’m going to LazyTown! I’m going to see my uncle! Stanford: My brother will be pleased to see you! Harumi: Have a safe trip! Young Adult Ashley: And stay out of trouble! Young Stephanie: Call me if you want me to come back! If I like LazyTown, I may not return! If not, I will come back! Teen Valerie: Stephanie! Young Stephanie: Huh? (Teen Valerie hugs Stephanie) Teen Valerie: I’m going to miss you best friend! (Teen Valerie cries) Young Stephanie: Me too! (Train blows whistle) Young Stephanie: Well, I got to go before I miss the train! Bye! I love you! (Flashback Ends) (Valerie shows the Kids Her high school graduation) Valerie: And This is when I graduated High School! (Flashback Begins) Valerie’s High School Principal: And our best student that has all A’s in our school, that wins the gold star award, and she graduated, her name is, Valerie Meanswell! (Valerie walks up on stage) (Valerie takes the award) Valerie: Thank you! Thank you! I know, If Stephanie was here, it would be an honor! I’m just so happy I graduated! Valerie’s High School Principal: You know there is a College in LazyTown? Valerie: There is? Now I will finally get to see my sister! (Flashback Ends) Trixie: Your stories were amazing! Ziggy: It was quiet a flavor! (Sparkles Purrs) (Stephanie looks at her watch) Stephanie: 8:08! We got to get to bed! Valerie: Just to let you know Stephanie, Uncle Milford changed the bed into a larger one so we both can fit in this house! Stephanie: Amazing! Bye Ziggy, Bye Trixie, Bye Pixel, By Stingy! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten and Daniella) Robbie Rotten: Wow! We’re spending every waking moments together! (Daniella Purrs) Robbie Rotten: I’m going to tell you a story that will encourage you to destroy LazyTown! There is a superhero! His name is Sportacus! When someone needs help, he saves there lives! He even keeps people healthy! One day, He had a pink girl named Stephanie get electrocuted by accident! But she didn’t die! Instead, she received a blessing which gave her superpowers! Now there are 2 superheroes in LazyTown! Actually 3! Because a new one moved in! So, you’re going to eat all 3 superheroes! When it’s the perfect time! (Robbie Rotten looks at his watch) Robbie Rotten: Midnight! Time to destroy LazyTown! (Cuts to Stephanie’s Bedroom) (Stephanie hears a loud footstep) Valerie: Stephanie go back to sleep! Stephanie: It’s not me! There is something outside making these noises! Valerie: Then let’s go check it out! (Valerie and Stephanie go outside to see the strange noise) (Daniella roars) Stephanie: It sounds like a big monster! (Cuts to Sportacus) (Sportacus’s crystal beeps) Sportacus: There is trouble in the middle of the night! Door! (Door Opens) (Sportacus runs out) Sportacus: Air Power Wings: Air Power Activated! (Cuts to Stephanie and Valerie) Valerie: It’s so scary! Stephanie: Wait I thought you like scary! Valerie: But I never seen this monster before! (The kids appear) Pixel: What’s all the ruckus? Stephanie: There is a monster in town! (Sportacus Appears) Sportacus: I came here as fast as I can! What’s the problem? Holy Sportscandy! Is that a hideous creature? Valerie: Don’t insult it! (Valerie puts on her mask) Valerie: I’ll handle this! (Valerie walks up to Daniella) Valerie: Hey there fella! I’m Valerie! I want to be your friend! I’ve never seen a real monster before. I’ve studied about monsters. Some can be dangerous, some can be friends. Don’t destroy this beautiful town! So, tell me. Why do you want to destroy LazyTown? (Daniella eats Valerie alive) Stephanie: Valerie! No! (Stephanie starts to cry but instead, she puts on her mask) Stephanie: You ate my sister! I want revenge! (Stephanie eats an apple) Trixie: That’s not what Stephanie would like! (Stephanie super speeds and uses her lightning powers) (Stephanie electrocutes Daniella and uses super cyclone at her) Stephanie: That’s what you get for eating my sister alive! I guess you don’t like electricity! (Daniella grabs Stephanie) (Stephanie Screams) Stephanie: Help me! Ziggy: Oh no! Trixie: Stephanie! (Daniella eats Stephanie alive) Sportacus: That’s it! I’m impacting my jetpack into that monster! Pixel: No no no! It’s too dangerous! That monster can eat superheroes! I have a better Idea! (Cuts to the belly of Daniella) Stephanie: I’m glad I survived! Valerie: Me too! But it sure is dark! Stephanie: Let me help! (Stephanie creates a floating fireball and lights up the stomach) Valerie: Wow! You didn’t tell me you can access Ashley’s fire power! Stephanie: I’m lucky! (Cuts to Pixels lab) (Pixel opens a safe) (Pixel grabs the Lightning Blaster 8000) Pixel: Behold! The Lightning Blaster 8000! Stephanie gave me some of her lightning energy to build this! It will weaken the monster! Now let’s get going! (Cuts to the belly of Daniella) Valerie: It’s my fault! If my kindness to monsters hasn’t started, I wouldn’t have been eaten! Stephanie: Don’t give up faith! I can call my friends! Valerie: You mean Our friends! (Stephanie uses her tablet) (No Internet) Stephanie: I don’t have Wi-Fi in the belly of the beast! Valerie: Then I will use my phone! (Valerie uses her Phone) Valerie: Who do you want to call? Stephanie: Pixel! Valerie: Pixel it is! (Valerie calls Pixel) Pixel: Valerie I didn’t know your alive! Look, I have an invention that can kill monsters! It’s called the Lightning Blaster 8000! Once we aim it at the monster, you will destroy that monster! (Cuts to Outside) Pixel: Okay! We will have one chance to take this shot! We must aim it at the monster! (Pixel aims at the monster and shoots it at Daniella) (Daniella roars) (Cuts to the belly of the beast) Stephanie: Sounds like the monster got electrocuted! Valerie! Quick! Make me cry or rage! Valerie: No! I don’t want to do that! I don’t want to hurt my best sister! Stephanie: Do you want to stay alive and get into college or we’re digested! (Valerie Sighs) Valerie: Stephanie, when you sing, glass breaks! You even dress like a clown! Stephanie: That hurts my feelings! I can’t believe you! (Stephanie cries loudly, and her power reacts) (Cuts to Outside) Stingy: Maybe this wasn’t a good idea! (Lightning strikes on Daniella) Sportacus: Stephanie! You’re Okay? Stephanie: Yes! I knew my powers react when I get emotional! Sportacus: Good choice of having your powers react! Valerie: Stephanie, I’m sorry if I said anything to offend you. Stephanie: That’s okay! I wanted to destroy that monster to get out! Robbie Rotten: No! Daniella! (Everyone gasps) Everyone: Robbie Rotten? Robbie Rotten: Mind Your Own Business! (12 noon at Lazy University) Valerie: Well, this is it! Lazy University! Stephanie: One more thing! (Stephanie gives Valerie a bracelet to deactivate Valerie’s power) Stephanie: This is a bracelet to deactivate your powers during school! It is easy to take it off if you need it! I hope I see you at some time! Valerie: Okay! Bye! Stephanie: Till we meet again! (Bing Bang starts) Stephanie: “Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Funny words I say when I am Dancing! Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Silly words that can mean anything! Get on up it’s time to dance yeah! It’s so much fun being up on the feet! So, we go up, up, Do the jump! Move around and clap your hands together! Down, down Turn around! Having fun is what it’s all about!” (Cuts to Robbie Rotten’s Layer) Robbie Rotten: Time to order another monster! (Blue Screen of Death) Robbie Rotten: Son of a… Category:LazyTown Category:Universal Kids Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Nick Jr. Category:TV-Y7 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nickelodeon